Assassin's Reveng
by Maverick500
Summary: After learning of Laurel's the son of Ra's al-Ghul comes to star City seeking vengeance on the man that murdered his true love. And in the process discovers new happiness. Oliver/Felicity, Diggle/Lyla, OC/Thea Ch. 6 now up
1. Character Profile

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Arrow. I'm just borrowing them. However those you don't recognize are mine**

 **Character Profile:**

 **Super Hero Name: Azrael or** **Malak al** - _ **Maut**_

 **Real Name: Jean Luc Ducard**

 **Nicknames: None**

 **Aliases: Luc Raatko, Johnny Ducard, Henri Raatko**

 **Alignment: Good**

 **Place Of Birth:** **Nanda Parbat**

 **Date of Birth: 21, December, 1983**

 **Age: 32**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: human**

 **Height: 6'2"/187.96 cm**

 **Weight: 245 lbs./111.13 kg**

 **Hair color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Dark brown**

 **Unusual Features: Huge black/red phoenix tattoo covering his back upper arms, silver/turquoise hoop in his left ear, long black hair to the middle of his back, black lightweight rugged beard**

 **Occupation: Marine (Formerly), Assassin (Formerly), Mercenary/Bodyguard**

 **Citizenship: American**

 **Marital Status: Widower**

 **Identity: Known to American Government**

 **Base of Operations: Nanda Parbat, Star City, Central City, Arrow cave, Star Labs**

 **Group Affiliation: MARSOC (Former) , Team 7 (Former) International Operations, (Former League of Assassins (Former), A.R.G.U.S. (Reserve Member), Suicide Squad (Reserve Member), Team Arrow, Team Flash**

 **Relatives:** **Ra's al-Ghul (Father, Deceased), Amina Raatko(Mother Deceased), Nyssa al Ghul (Sister), Talia al Ghul (Half Sister) Amanda Waller (Wife, Deceased)**

 **Powers: Indomitable Will, Peak Human Strength, Speed, Endurance, Agility, Dexterity, Eidetic memory, Intimidation,** **Leadership, Charm, Sophistication**

 **Other Skills: Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Combat Jiu Jitsu, Combat Judo, MCMAP Hawaiian Kenpo Karate, Savate, Yaw-Yan, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Bojutsu, Kobudo, Shotokan, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin Kung Fu, Wing Chun, Hung Ga, Goju-ryu Karate Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo,Sambo, Judo, Tang Soo Do, Brazilian Jujitsu, Karate Chun Kuk Do, Weapons Master, Master Swordsman Master of Disguise, master strategist/tactician, and commander, Master Knife/Axe, Fighter/Thrower, Master Assassin, Olympic Level Athlete/Acrobat, Expert Marksman (With Any Projectile or Weapon), Escapologist, Multilingual, Highly Skilled hunter and tracker, Master Thief, Advanced Covert Ops Expert, Skilled Mechanic, Expert Pilot (Able To fly Both Rotary and Winged Aircraft), Driving, Tactical Analysis, Master Interrogator, Explosives Expert**

 **Paraphernalia: Heavily Modified Kevlar/Nomex blend League of Assassin costume Minus the Mask, Black Ducati 1299 Panigale S, Two black custom made Titanium Katanas, Two pistols: .50AE stainless steel IWI Desert Eagle Mark XIX and One 9MM stainless steel Beretta 92FS INOX, stainless steel serrated**

 **SOG Seal 2000,** **a utility belt with throwing knives, smoke bombs, throwing stars caltrops, Rebreathing Device, Gas Capsules, Grapnel, Lock picking Kit, spare magazines for both his pistols and Surveillance Equipment, Martin Saber Takedown Recurve Bow, Quiver of Steel Arrows with both hunting and stun arrows.**

 **Other Equipment: a black 2016 Audi R8 V10 PLUS, Microtech HALO 5 Automatic Tactical Folding Knife, stainless steel .357 Smith & Wesson Model 60**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The man know as Jean-Luc Ducard or Azrael was just finishing a sparring session with several of the league's top assassins when his sisters Talia and Nyssa stepped into the training room. Talia being the oldest heir to Ra's al-Ghul was the leader of the league; she glared stonily at the dozen or so assassins as she said in a quiet yet authoritative voice, "Leave us now."

The assassins quickly left the chamber leaving the three Heirs to the Demon alone. Jean-Luc asked as he tied his long black hair back into a ponytail, "What's up?"

Then he saw their somber expressions and asked in a , "What happened?"

Nyssa said as she embraced her older brother, "There's been a death in Star City."

Fear and rage clawed at his insides as he asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "What happened?"

Talia replied as she joined her younger sister and brother, "Laurel Lance was murdered."

It was as if Jean-Luc had been pole axed; he dropped to his knees and punched the wall hard as he could as he bellowed, "GODDAAAMMIT!"

Both Talia and Nyssa sank down beside him; Talia said as she brushed her fingers through his hair, "Damien Darhk killed her while he was escaping from prison."

Nyssa said, "Our sources in Star City tell us that Damian Darhk is planning to use the world's nuclear arsenal against it."

Jean-Luc snarled as he rose fluidly to his feet, "He can't if he's dead. I swear to god that Laurel's death will not be in vain."

And with that he left. Talia asked, "Should we tell your husband that he is about to have a vengeful master assassin in his city?"

Nyssa was quiet for several minutes then she said, "I will go tell him. I will go Jean- Luc."

And with that she left as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The members of Team Arrow were overwhelmed by very strong emotions ranging from murderous rage to crushing sorrow. Oliver locked eyes with Felicity as he asked, "Do we know where Darhk is yet?"

Felicity replied as Lyla Michaels walked into the Arrow cave, "No; he's shielding himself."

Oliver grunted as he looked at Lyla and asked, "What does A.R.G.U.S. know?"

She replied, "Darhk is as after the Rubicon."

Oliver shared a bewildered look with Thea as John asked, "Where did you hear that?"

Both Nyssa and Jean-Luc stepped out of the shadows as Nyssa said, "From me Husband."

The members of Team Arrow noticed that the two newest guests were dressed in their League of Assassins garb. Thea walked over and warmly embraced Jean-Luc as she said, "I'm so sorry about Laurel."

Jean-Luc thanked her as he raised his black hood and asked, "Do we have a location on Darhk yet?"

Felicity was about to respond when Malcolm Merlyn strode into the Arrow Cave. Nyssa notched an arrow into her bow as Jean-Luc shoved Merlyn against the wall and pressed his 92FS INOX to his head as he snarled, "Al Sāḥir I should shoot you where you stand. Do not think I have forgotten about the fact that you are directly responsible for the death of Ta-er al-Asfer."

He gestured at Thea as he continued, "Even though you had this one do the deed I still hold you solely responsible."

Malcolm tried to shove Jean-Luc away but he was unable to break the viselike grip the former assassin had on his throat. He croaked, "I know where Darhk is but I'll only tell you if you release me this instant."

Jean-Luc gave Malcolm a cruel grin as he holstered his Beretta and drew one of his custom made razor sharp titanium Katanas and pressed it to Malcolm's neck as he snarled in a deadly hiss, "Tell me now or I'll cut your damn head off."

Malcolm locked eyes with the Assassin turned Mercenary and knew he would have no problem carrying out his threat but it wasn't in Malcolm Merlyn to just give up. He taunted, "What would Laurel think of this new you?"

Upon hearing Malcom's sneering question Jean-Luc's cruel grin twisted into a full fledged evil smirk as he sheathed his sword and brutalized Merlyn with a combination of uppercuts knee strikes and leg kicks. When he was finished he released his choke hold on Merlyn and stepped back, allowing the former Dark Archer to fall painfully to the floor. He wiped the blood off of his knuckles as he spared a glance at Oliver and asked, "You wanna go get a drink?"

Oliver nodded as he said, "I think we could all use a drink. Meet us at Verdant in 45 minutes."

Both Nyssa and Jean-Luc nodded. Then as an afterthought he turned back to where Merlyn was crumpled on the floor only to discover he was gone. Jean-Luc swore in both Arabic and French. Oliver put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he said, "Don't worry we'll get him and this time he will pay."

Nyssa asked, "Where do you think he'll go?"

Thea replied bitterly, "He'll probably run to Darhk and tell him you are here."

A cold malevolent smirk twisted his lips as he said in a brittle voice, "Good I want that piece of shit scared."

Felicity asked as they all got into the elevator to take them to street level, "Why would he be scared of you."

Then she quickly added, "No offense."

His lips twisted in a slight grin as he replied, "Don't sweat it Felicity. He will fear me because when he was training with the League I caught him and my sister Talia together; well to make a long story short I nearly beat him to death."

The members of Team Arrow just looked at him with an expression of open mouthed shock as Nyssa said, "Not to mention what you just did to Al Sāḥir."

That made them all grin as they split up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damian Darhk was enjoying a glass of wine with his wife Ruvé Adams when a bruised and bloodied Malcolm Merlyn was helped in by two Ghosts. Darhk looked at Malcolm' bruised and battered form as he asked, "What happened?"

Malcolm replied, "Jean-Luc Ducard."

Darhk felt genuine fear upon hearing that the Son of the Demon was in Star City. He asked in a mixture of false bravado and trepidation, "Who else came with him?"

Merlyn replied, "Nyssa came with him."

Darhk nodded as Andy Diggle asked, "Who is this guy?"

Before Darhk could reply Ruvé said, "He's the son of Ra's al-Ghul and probably the most ruthless and lethal of the Demon's heirs."

Andy said, "I'll take a platoon of Ghosts with me and we'll kill this dude and the chick he came with."

Darhk, Ruvé and Merlyn chuckled as she said, "Take ll the Ghosts you want; you will still die."

Andy just snorted in disgust as he and the other ghost walked away. Once they were gone Ruvé asked as she poured more wine into her glass, "What do you plan to do; he cannot be allowed to disrupt Genesis."

Darhk nodded as he said, "I will not allow that to happen. I will deal with our new guests."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they drove up to the posh opulent condo the League kept in Star City Nyssa said, "Since your last stay we have purchased a black Ducati 1299 Panigale S fotr you to ride when you are working and a black 2016 Audi R8 V10 PLUS. We have also purchased you several new suits as well as jeans and other casual wear."

Jean-Luc nodded and asked as they walked in, My duster and black cowboy boots still here?"

She nodded as she said, "I will only be staying a minute."

At his confused look she said, "I just wanted to come with you when you saw Oliver. I must be getting back now."

He asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, "Why?"

She replied as he took a drink and leaned against the wall, "I just don't feel comfortable here."

He nodded in understanding as he gave her a huge hug and whispered, "Thank you little sister. I will call if I need anything."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "You better."

Then in a more serious voice she said, "Me and Talia will come running with the League."

He thanked her as she left. Once she was gone he quickly finished his beer and hopped into the shower. 15 minutes later he padded back into the master bedroom and began to get dressed. He picked a pair of black jeans, his black tooled leather cowboy boots and a dark blue long sleeve button down shirt. He put both his Sony Xperia X smart phone and his Microtech Halo 5 OTF in his right hip pocket and strapped his stainless steel .357 Smith&Wesson Model 60 to his left ankle. Even though unequaled armed/unarmed fighter he had carried a gun with him since he had enlisted in the Marines over 10 years ago. He slid into his black oilskin duster and tied his hair back into a low ponytail as he waked out and climbed into the luxury sports car and sped away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When he pulled up 20 minutes later he saw that Thea was waiting on him. As he climbed out of the car he thought how odd it was for her to be waiting for him. He wondered if she had feelings for him but quickly admonished himself for even thinking that. He had just learned of Laurel's untimely death a few hours ago and here he was thinking about another woman. He felt shame and dishonor surround him as he walked up to Thea. But ever the master of his emotions he pushed down the emotions that were swirling inside him as his lips twisted into a cocky smirk and drawled, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a thing for me."

Thea rolled her eyes and retorted, "As if."

He chuckled as she led him inside. Once they got inside a bouncer said, "Sir; Please hold your arms out at your sides I need to search you."

Jean-Luc gave the man a predatory stare as he snarled, "I don't think so."

Before the bouncer could say anything Thea turned around and said, "It's okay Jake; he's with me."

Jake said, "Yes ma'am but I still need to search him. Oliver's orders are to search everybody but you, him, John, Felicity, Lyla and Laurel."

Thea nodded as she said, "I understand that; now I'm putting him on the list. His name is Jean-Luc Ducard."

Jake nodded as Thea and Jean-Luc preceded deeper into the club. Thea asked curiously once they had both gotten drinks, "What would have happened if I hadn't of intervened?"

Jean-Luc replied as he took a pull from his Budweiser, "I would've put that guy in ICU."

She nodded; she knew the old him, the him before he had met Laurel just would've killed Jake. She smiled inwardly as she thought about the changes he had been through since she had met him. Little did he know that his statement outside was right on the money. She did have a thing for him. She had been in love with him from the moment she first saw him. At first she didn't pursue him because she had Roy then when they broke up he started dating Laurel. This was the first time since she had met him that they were both single but like usual now was not a good time to pursue him because he was undoubtedly mourning Laurel's passing. She hadn't realized where they were going until they reached Oliver's table. Oliver smiled thinly when he saw his sisters face; he knew all about her unrequited love for the male Heir to the Demon. At first he didn't approve but as he got to know Jean-Luc he found that despite his parentage and his upbring he was a really decent honorable man that would lay down his life for what he thought was right or what he held dear. Oliver asked as they took seats, "Where's Nyssa?"

Jean-Luc replied as he took another drink of his beer, "She went back to Nanda Parbat."

Oliver nodded as he asked in a low voice, "Are you carrying?"

Jean-Luc replied as he drained his beer and signaled for another one, "Yea why?"

Oliver replied, "I was just wondering because of the duster."

A smile spread across Jean-Luc's face as said, "Laurel gave me this duster last time I was here."

Oliver nodded as he signaled a waitress and said, "We need 6 shots of Jack Black Label."

The waitress nodded as she scurried away. Once she was gone Jean-Luc smiled as he asked, "Since when do you guys drink Jack?"

Oliver grinned as he replied, "We usually don't but it was Laurel's favorite drink so...That was your doing I'm guessing?"

A slow smirk spread across his face as he replied, "Yep. I acquired a taste for it in the Corps."

Thea asked as she took a drink of her sunrise, "How long were you in the Marines?"

He replied evasively, "I served from 02 to 10."

When it became clear he wasn't going to share more Felicity asked as the drinks were set in front of them, "How long are you staying?"

Jean-Luc replied as he picked up his shot of whiskey, "Permanently."

Oliver was stunned but at the same time very happy and he said as much. Then they all raised their shot glasses as Oliver began to speak, "Dinah Laurel Lance was the best friend you could ever ask for; she was always ready to help in any way she could. The world is a little darker without her."

Jean-Luc picked up where Oliver had left off, "I thought that being the son of Ra's al-Ghul meant that the only reason I had to live was killing but Laurel showed me that there was so much more to my life. She was the first woman I ever loved. Laurel I will always love and cherish you; goodbye."

And with that they downed the shots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They talked and drank for a few more hours. Finally at 2:30 they had just walked outside when they were surrounded by a huge army of Ghosts. Oliver not wanting to give away who he really was put his hands up as did Felicity and Thea. Jean-Luc, Lyla and Dig however dropped into fighting stances as Jean-Luc snarled, "What do you want?"

A ghost stepped forward and raised his mask revealing the smiling visage of Andy Diggle. Andy said in a condescending voice, "I thought the name Jean-Luc Ducard sounded familiar. I remember you from the Stan."

Jean-Luc snarled, "I remember you as well and I never much cared for you."

Andy sneered, "I feel the same about you."

And with that he lashed out with a spinning roundhouse kick. Jean-Luc blocked the kick with his forearm and retaliated with a Muay Thai snap kick to the liver and a spinning backfist. Andy backed up a few steps and attacked with a flurry of punches, kicks, elbow and knee strikes. Jean-Luc easily blocked them and yelled as he knocked Andy away with a spinning hook kick, "Go; I'll hold them off."

Oliver couldn't believe it Jean-Luc was telling them to run and let him handle all of the Ghosts by himself. One glance at Thea and Felicity told they were not going to do that."

Oliver replied as he, Thea, Dig and Lyla joined the fray,  
I don't think so."

A feral grin spread across Jean-Luc's face as he and Andy squared off. He quipped as Andy produced a Karambit knife and slashed at him, "You ain't gonna like how this ends asshole."

Diggle sneered as he went to stab Jean-Luc in the stomach only to have him vanish and reappear several steps away. He was about to attack Andy again when suddenly he heard Felicity's agonizing scream. His head snapped up and his dark brown eyes locked on a ghost that was holding a gun to Felicity's head. He melted into the shadows as he heard Andy say in a twisted yet conversational tone, "Everybody freeze and I won't have friend blow her pretty little head off."

John said, "Andy you don't have to do this man. We can talk about this."

Andy gave an evil laugh as he said, "When are you going to accept that I'm not the same person you knew?"

Oliver glared at Andy as the Ghost that was holding Felicity hostage shoved her into Andy's arms and pointed his M4 at Team Arrow. When Oliver went to move forward Andy pressed a .45 Kimber Desert Warrior to Felicity's head as he taunted, "Aw aw rich boy I wouldn't move if I were you."

Oliver glared at Andy as he said in menacing voice, "You'll regret this."

Andy just chuckled sadistically. While Team Arrow had him occupied Jean-Luc pulled several smoke pellets from his duster pocket along with a shuriken. He threw both he shuriken and the smoke pellets. The shuriken struck Andy in the hand that was holding the pistol causing him to drop it as the smoke pellets exploded. Once the smoke had enveloped everything he went on the prowl. He effortlessly killed all of the Ghosts except for Andy of course; no matter how badly he wanted to end his life he wouldn't out of respect for John. When the smoke cleared Andy found himself all alone facing Team Arrow and Jean Luc. He went to retrieve his 1911 but another perfectly aimed shuriken stopped him. He chuckled as he said, "I should've listened to Darhk and Merlyn. But we'll do this again I promise you."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then a Bell Jet Ranger appeared overhead with a rope hanging out of the open door. Before anyone could make a move, Andy grabbed the rope and was whisked away much to the indignation of Team Arrow and Jean-Luc. They were all taking in Jean-Luc's handiwork when Oliver said in a sincere voice, "Thank you Jean-Luc for saving Felicity's life. I owe you a debt I can never repay."

Jean-Luc pulled his hair back into a ponytail as he locked eyes with Oliver and said, "You want to repay me; let me be the one to kill Darhk."

Oliver readily agreed. Then he said, "we better get outta here before the cops show up."

Jean-Luc quipped, "Yea I ain't exactly Cap'n Lance's favorite person."

They all chuckled as they parted ways and went back to their homes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A few days later Jean-Luc was down in the bunker sparring with Oliver when Thea walked in. She watched as Jean-Luc moved with the speed and grace of a big jungle cat. She was also very impressed; her brother was one of the best martial artists in the world and Jean-Luc was easily winning their sparring session. She watched as Jean-Luc matched Ollie blow for blow. Their Escrima sticks were a blur. Eventually Oliver gained the upper hand and knocked Jean-Luc to his knees. He grinned as Oliver collected the Escrima sticks and put them away. Jean-Luc climbed to his feet and was about to say something when his cell rang. He walked to his discarded duster and dug his phone out and answered after he saw the caller ID, Ducard."

Lyla said, "We need to meet. Come alone and in your work clothes. A.R.G.U.S. needs you."

He grunted then terminated the call. He began to redress as Oliver asked, "Leaving already?"

Jean-Luc smoothly lied, "League business."

Both Oliver and Threa nodded as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

45 minutes later Azrael walked into Lyla's office and asked, "Ok what's the with cryptic shit?"

Lyla smiled thinly as she said, "I thought you want to kill the man that killed your wife."

Jean-Luc was rendered speechless for several minutes then he lowered his hood and asked, "How did you know me and Amanda were married; not even my sisters know?"

Lyla gave him an enigmatic smile as she said, "I have my ways. Joyner and the remnants of Shadowspire have escaped from our holding facility on Lian Yu. We've tracked them to Central City."

Jean-Luc heaved a heavy sigh as he said, "I'll do this one solo. When I get there I'll link link with Barry and S.T.A.R. Labs."

Lyla nodded as she said, "There's one more thing you should know."

Jean-Luc asked, "What?"

Lyla replied, "They found Amina and are holding her hostage."

Jean felt a white hot murderous rage overtake him. He took a moment and allowed the rage to cool into a deadly resolve as he said, "Thank you for telling me. I'll let you when it's done and just to be clear I'm not planning on bringing them back alive."

Lyla said, "I figured as much."

And with that Jean-Luc was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had been in Central City for over a week and he still hadn't let Barry or S.T.A.R. Labs know he was there. He sighed as he lowered the tiny night vision binoculars he was using and decided to rectify that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he walked into S.T.A.R. Labs the person he saw was Cisco Ramone. Cisco quickly gave him a guy hug as he asked, "Jean-Luc why are you here, not that I'm not happy to see you cause I am by the way, I'm just curious?"

Jean-Luc chuckled as he said, "Whoa, take a breath before you blow a gasket Cisco. I'll explain when we get to the others."

Cisco nodded as he led Jean-Luc to the main area. Once he was greeted by Caitlin Snow, Det. Joe West, Iris West, Barry Allan and Harry Welles. After all of the greetings were over Barry asked, "What brings you to Central City?"

Jean-Luc said, "I'm here to find the man that killed my wife and took my daughter and kill him."

The lab was engulfed in silence for several moments then Joe asked, "Wat...what...when did you have a wife and...a...daughter?"

Jean-Luc had anticipated this and therefore, was prepared. He told them about meeting Amanda Waller in 2010 and joining A.R.G.U.S. and eventually falling in with her and marrying in her 2011. He also told them about his two-year-old daughter Amina who for her safety had hidden her with Tatsu Yashiro. Joe asked, "Is this this woman dead?"

Jean-Luc replied, "According to Lyla Joyner killed her."

Barry said, "We'll help you in any way we can."

Jean-Luc thanked then he said, "And this to something I've been wrestling with but I think it's the best idea even though I hate it."

Harry said, "You want us to keep your daughter so she'll be safe from your enemies."

Jean-Luc gave a solemn nod as he asked, "Please?"

Iris said, "We would be honored to keep Amina."

Jean-Luc thanked them then he said, "Let's get to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later they had located Joyner and Shadowspire. Barry asked as he zipped up beside where Azrael and Joe were surreptitiously watching the warehouse from a rooftop across the way, "How do ypu wanna do this?"

Azrael replied, "We kill the guards and you and Joe keep Shadowspire busy while get my daughter and take care of Joyner."

Barry, having known from the beginning about Jean-Luc's past and upbringing reluctantly agreed. Joe on the other hand was having a very hard time accepting the nonchalant way Jean-Luc had suggested outright killing. Seeing that Joe was having a hard time accepting his plan; Jean briefly but succinctly told him about his upbringing and parentage. Then he said, "If you're uncomfortable you can just keep watch I'll understand."

Joe heard the understanding in his voice and saw the sincerity in his dark brown eyes and knew that if Iris was being held hostage he would do whateverit took to get her back. He said, "I'm with you."

Jean-Luc nodded his thanks as they went to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they had killed the few guards outside they snuck into the warehouse. Once they were inside Azrael used his bow, swords and other edged weapons to avoid detection. He was stalking Joyner when he heard Amina cry. The sound tore at his heart and soul but he put his emotions in a box and continued his hunt. Suddenly he heard gunfire and knew that they had lost the element of surprise but he wasn't worried because he had already located Joyner. He saw two soldiers step out on the catwalk brandishing M4's. He quickly killed them both with throwing knives then he leapt onto the catwalk and destroyed the lights with shurikens. He saw Joyner holding Amina in on arm and had GLOCK 19 pressed to her head as he yelled, "IF ANYONE COMES IN HERE I'LL KILL THIS KID."

When no one answered him he pressed the gun harder ino her head causing her to cry harder. Jean-Luc threw a shuriken with unerring accuracy into his gun hand causing him to drop the gun and also allowing Amina to escape. When she ran out he saw Barry run by and grab her and carry her safely out of the building. Once she was safe he began to stalk Joyner again. Joyner had retrieved his GLOCK and began firing blindly as he yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Jean-Luc whispered in his ear, "Right here."

Joyner whirled around and began firing again. Jean-Luc swiftly disarmed him with an inside/outside crescent kick combo then proceeded to beat him mercilessly. He just knocked to the ground with a spinning back kick when the emergency lights snapped on. Jean-Luc reached down and hauled him to his feet by his hair. Once they were eye to eye he lowered his hood and stared into Joyner's terrified face. Joyner sputtered, "I thought...I thought you were dead."

Jean-Luc replied through gritted teeth, "I'm not. When you killed Amanda Waller..."

Then his voice took on a very icy tone, "You killed my wife and kidnapped my daughter and for that you will pay."

Then he shoved him away as he hissed, "run."

Joyner wasted no time as he took off running. Jean-Luc deployed his Martin Saber Take-Down Recurve Bow and peppered his back with arrows. He had just put his bow away when he was joined by Barry and Joe. Joe looked Joyner's arrow filled corpse as he said, "Damn you made that dude look like a pin cushion."

Jean-Luc looked at Barry as he asked, "Amina?"

Barry replied, "She's with Iris."

Jean-Luc, Barry and Joe clasped hands as he said, "I owe you two a deb that I can never repay."

Joe shook his head as he said, "No you don't. Your family."

Barry seconded that sentiment. Then he said, "Amina will always be safe."

Jean-Luc thanked him as they head back to the lab

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the two-year-old saw her father she squirmed until Iris put her down then she ran to him. Jean-Luc scooped her up and just held her to his chest as he finally let his pent up emotions go and he cried for his deceased wife and because of the fear he felt when he heard his daughter had been taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stayed another week in Central City with Team Flash. He and Amina were staying with Joe and his girlfriend Cecille. Then he returned to Star City and told Team Arrow about his secret marriage Amanda Waller his daughter Amina and about the events over the last two weeks.

 **How should Ollie and the others react? Should Talia and Nyssa already know?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The bunker was engulfed in a tense silence after Jean-Luc had finished his tale. After several minutes John said, "So you were secretly married to Amanda Waller 6 years and you have a 2-year-old daughter nobody but Lyla about. My question is why did you keep this from us; from the people you you claim to care about?"

Jean-Luc just glared at Diggle as Oliver asked, "Do Nyssa and Talia know?"

Before he could Nyssa said as her and Talia stepped out of the shadows, "We have known from the beginning husband."

Then she turned to Jean-Luc and said, "We have people in Central City watching over our niece."

When he went to say something Talia said, "We understand why you kept it a secret. You did not want father to know."

Jean-Luc nodded and was about to say something when Felicity's computer began to beep. Oliver asked, "What is it Felicity?"

Felicity scurried to her computer as she said, Damien Darhk and several Ghosts are stealing tech from Palmer Tech."

Upon hearing Damien Darhk was involved Jean-Luc wasted no time in suiting up. He turned to his sisters and asked, "You two wanna come?"

They both nodded as Talia said, "We will finally rid rid this world of Damien Darhk."

Team Arrow along with the Heirs To The Demon set out to stop Damien Darhk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CPT Quentin Lance was huddled in the mobile command post when Team Arrow and Heirs To The Demon strode into the trailer. He spotted Jean-Luc and motioned for the two of them to step outside. Jean Luc nodded as the two of them left the trailer. Once they were away from everyone else Jean-Luc lowered his hood and bowed his head as he said softly, "Quentin I'm so very sorry that I wasn't here to save Laurel. That is a burden I will always carry."

Quentin heard the underlying rage and intense sorrow and Sadness in the voice of the former assassin as he said, "She loved you very much. She said as much with her dying breath."

Jean-Luc thanked him as he pulled his hood back up and said in a voice as cold as ice, "I will kill Damien Darhk and everyone with him."

Quentin just nodded as Team Arrow plus Talia and Nyssa joined them. Jean-Luc looked Quentin square in the eye as he said, "Be ready to move in when you see the signal."

Quentin asked, "What's the signal?"

Jean-Luc smirked as he replied, "You'll know it when you se it."

And with that they were gone.

 **Should Damien Darhk beat Jean-Luc with ease or should be a pretty evenly matched fight? Should I even continue writing this**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The members of Team Arrow and The Heirs to The Demon paired off. John, Lyla and Oliver secured the hostages in the boardroom while Talia and Nyssa secured the other hostages and took care of the Ghosts. That left Jean-Luc and Thea to go after Merlyn and Darhk. Oliver said, "Remember Darhk has some weird kind of magical powers. I don't understand how they work but I know they're very dangerous so be careful."

Jean-Luc said, "I will and I'll watch Speedy's back as well."

Oliver knew he would but then he heard something in Jean-Luc's voice, something he didn't expect but was very happy to hear nonetheless. He heard love. He pushed all of that out of his head and focused on the job at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They been searching for what felt like hours for Darhk and Merlyn and had killed a whole slew of Ghosts. They were searching for their prey when suddenly arrows started raining down on them. He whipped out both of his pistols and returned fire as Thea did the same with arrows. Suddenly Jean-Luc felt himself go flying into a wall. He rolled back to his feet and was about to continue firing when suddenly he was looking at Damien Darhk. He leveled both pistols at Darhk as his lips curled into an evil smirk and he felt the darkness that had inhabited his soul ever since his mother was killed 25 years ago; the very same darkness that his father had purged from his soul and that had returned upon learning of the death of his wife and grew exponentially upon Laurel's death rise to the surface. He holstered his pistols and drew his katanas and twirled them as he glared daggers at Darhk. Darhk sneered, "Aw what's wrong; the infamous Azrael afraid to face me?"

Jean-Luc felt his rage heat to a white-hot inferno as he darted in to attack but was stopped before he reached the target of his hatred by Darhk's telekinesis. Darhk lifted Jean-Luc into the air slowly began to choke him. He dropped both his swords as he clawed at his throat. He was about to black out when an arrow pierced his shoulder, causing him to lose his hold on Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc fell to the ground as Darhk advanced on Thea. Thea fired arrow after arrow at Darhk only to have him deflect them via his telekinesis. He was almost upon her when several rounds from Jean-Luc's pistols entered his back. Darhk turned back to face the male Heir to The Demon and said, "I give you points for effort."

Both Thea and Jean-Luc watched in awe as the bullet wounds closed magically. He glanced over Darhk's shoulder and saw that Thea had subdued Merlyn. He yelled, "Go link up with the others I got this."

Thea yelled as she rushed to join Jean-Luc, "No we'll do this together."

Jean-Luc smirked as he holstered his pistols and retrieved his swords and said, "Sounds like fun."

Darhk chuckled as they both went on the attack. He backhanded Thea and sent her flying into a wall Jean-Luc slashed his side open and pirouetted into a devastating 360 hook kick that sent Darhk crashing to the ground. He was on his feet instantly and sent Jean-Luc crashing through a wall via a front kick. The former assassin painfully climbed to his feet and spared a glance toward Thea's limp form as he retrieved his swords and sheathed them. Then he drew his combat knife and attacked Darhk. Again, he was sent flying; only this time it was via telekinesis. Jean-Luc leapt to his feet and taunted, "What's wrong you cowardly piece of shit afraid to face me like a man; you need magic to take me on? Oh that's right you do cause last time I nearly beat your ass to death."

Darhk was overcome with rage at the thought of that humiliating defeat. Darhk had a look of fury on his face as he said, "You want to fight me hand to hand you boy got it."

Jean-Luc chuckled darkly as he sheathed his knife and dropped into a fighting stance, and challenged, "Come on you egg suckin piece o gutter trash."

Darhk chuckled as he went on the attack. He tried to hit Jean-Luc with a flurry of punches, kicks, elbow and knee strikes. Jean-Luc effortlessly blocked them all and retaliated with his own brutal flurry. He ended the attack with a bolley kick that sent Darhk crashing to the ground. But just as before Darhk was instantly on his feet and he grabbed Jean-Luc and tried to ram his head into a wall but Jean-Luc simply ran up the wall and kicked him with a quadruple 720 kick. The kick caught Darhk square in the face and knocked him to the ground. He stayed down longer this time giving Jean-Luc the time he needed to check on Thea. He felt movement behind and whirled around as he threw a handful of shurikens. He saw Darhk was able to stop some of the shurikens and was stunned to actually be hit with some of them. He took advantage of this by throwing another devastating flurry of strikes at Darhk. Darhk couldn't believe it even with his super strength, healing factor and magic he was still losing badly to the son of Ra's Al-Ghul. He finally was able to catch one of Jean-Luc's arms and ripped out of the socket then he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him bodily into the ground then proceeded to rain punches down on his unprotected face and body. Right before hje blacked out e saw Olli, Dig, his sisters and Lyla come to his rescue. After he blacked out Darhk stood up and faced his five attackers as he said, "I guess Mr. Ducard is done. Hello Talia it's been a long time."

Nyssa rushed to check on her older while Ollie did the same with his sister. Talia, Dig and Lyla leveled various firearms at him as Talia hissed, "Not nearly long enough Damien. Now get away from my brother."

Darhk chuckled as he asked in an oily voice, "Andif I don't?"

Suddenly an arrow embedded itself in Darhk's shoulder and Nyssa notched another arrow in her black PSE Chaos AD Compound bow as she said, "The next one goes in your heart. Now step away from outr brother."

Darhk pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and hurled it at Nyssa. A green arrow deflected it as Oliver notched another carbon fiber hunting arrow in his customized Oneida Kestrel compound bow as he said, "You heard her Darhk."

He took a step forward and Lyla put a bullet into his knee as Thea said weakly, "Leave."

He chuckled as he noticed that Oliver was practically holding his sister on her feet. With one last dark chuckle he teleported away. Jean-Luc stirred and croaked out, "I'm sorry Oliver."

Oliver handed Thea off to Dig as he bent down and asked, "For what?"

Jean-Luc replied before he passed out again, "For not protecting Thea."

Oliver felt his heart shatter as he effortlessly lifted Jean-Luc up and carefully put him over his shoulder and they hurried out Palmer Tech and rushed the bunker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got there Oliver was surprised to see none other than John Constantine waiting for him. He laid Jean-Luc on a metal table as he asked, "When did you get out of hell John?"

Constantine replied, "A few days ago. Your girl called and asked for my help some, Chas and a new bird I met named Zed Martin came here to help."

Oliver asked as he and Dig removed Jean-Luc's Azrael costume, "I thought you didn't want to be in any city Damien Darhk was in?"

Constantine replied, "Normally that would be very bloody true old son but I heard Jean-Luc Ducard was hurt very bloody badly fightin that ponce andI owe him a debt which intend to repay."

And he stepped forward and placed his hands on Jean-Luc's badly bruised chest and began to mumble a healing spell in Latin and immediately Jean-Luc was healed then Constantine did the same thing to Thea. After they were both healed Jean-Luc said, "thanks John."

Constantine waved a dismissive hand as he said in a flippant tone, "Next time don't try blocking Darhk's attacks with you face and body yea."

Both Nyssa and Talia glared at him as Nyssa asked, "Why are you here Wizard?"

Constantine repeated what he had told Oliver. Talia asked, "What debt do you owe our brother?"

As Constantine explained Jean asked, "Ollie can I speak to you in private?"

Oliver nodded as they went upstairs. Once they were alone Jean-Luc repeated he has said earlier. Oliver saw that the male Heir to The Demon was internally berating himself for Thea getting injured at the hands of Darhk. He said as he laid on the former assassin's shoulder, "You aren't responsible for Thea getting hurt. That's on Darhk as is Laurel's death."

At that last statement he lowered his head as he said, "I should've been here."

Oliver nodded as he asked, "Did Laurel love you?"

He raised his head as he replied, "Yes."

Oliver asked, "Did you love Laurel?"

Again Jean-Luc replied, "Yes."

Oliver asked, "And yet you didn't tell her about your marriage to Waller or your daughter and my question is if you loved her why did you keep that a secret?"

Jean-Luc glared daggers at Oliver as he replied, "I should not have; I should have told her?"

Oliver said, "I get keeping secrets I do trust me now I have one last question, "Do you love Thea?"

Jean-Luc was silent for several minutes then he said quietly, "Yes."

Oliver smiled as he said, "And that's it; that's why you feel that you failed but let me share somethings with you. First off; you did everything you could to protect Thea. I know you probably told to grab Merlyn and run but it was her choice to fight by your side, second because of your actions my sister is alive and that is a debt I owe you that I can never repay and third and most important of all despite your parentage and upbringing you are the most honorable and courageous man I know and I would be honored if you chose to pursue a relationship with my sister."

Jean-Luc was stunned for several minutes then said, "Thank you my friend...no my brother."

 **What do y'all think? Y'all want me to show Constantine's explanation**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

After Oliver and Jean-Luc had left Constantine began to speak, "Bout 5 bloody years ago I was trackin a particular nasty bugger named Azoozoo in New Orleans when along comes our friendly neighborhood assassin and saves me from a fiery demise at the buggers hands. Well anyway I tell him what I'm doing and he helps track the demon down and kill it."

Jean-Luc and Oliver reentered the bunker as Constantine finished speaking. Nyssa looked at her older brother and asked, "So brother how long have you known about demons?"

Jean-Luc replied, "A little before I met John over there."

Then he turned to Constantine and said, "Thank you John. We could really use your help."

Constantine nodded as he said, "Why of course, mate. I'm willin to square up on our debt."

Jean-Luc nodded as they were joined by Quentin Lance. He asked, "What's up Quentin?"

Lance replied, "Damian Darhk just contacted me. He wants to know why guys aren't locked up yet?"

Oliver said, "Tell him you have no probable cause to lock us up."

Lance nodded as Jean-Luc straddled his Ducati and started the engine. Thea slid on behind him as Oliver asked, "Where are you to going?"

Jean-Luc replied as he reved the 1,285 cc liquid cooled engine, Patrolling."

Oliver nodded as they raced out of the bunker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been patrolling for about 20 minutes when Lyla's voice came from his COMMS, "Azrael you're needed for a mission."

Jean-Luc replied, "I have Speedy with me. Let me take her back to the bunker then I'll come in."

Lilah said, "There's no time just bring her with you. Time is of the essence."

He heaved a heavy sigh as he said, "Alright; we're on our way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

45 minutes later Azrael and Speedy were standing A.R.G.U.S. HQ as Lyla explained the mission, "We need you and Taskforce X to enter Corto Maltese and terminate a new drug cartel calling itself The Mayan Abstract Cartel."

Azrael asked, "Who's the leader?"

Lyla replied, "His name is Ramon Perez; he was a leader in Colombia's FARC until 07 when MARSOC forced him to flee to Corto Maltese. He wasn't much of a threat until about 4 years ago when his drug shipments started pouring into the US."

Azrael asked, "When do we leave?"

Lyla replied, "Wheels up in 90 minutes."

They both nodded as Azrael said in his deep gravelly voice, "Come on Speedy let's go introduce you to the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He led her into a large training room as he said, "Speedy meet, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Deadshot, El Diablo, Katana, Cap'n Boomerang and this lousy no account Green Beanie is COL. Rick Flagg."

Flagg and Azrael warmly embraced each other as Speedy breathed, "they're all villains."

Then she glared at Deadshot as she sneered, "John said you were dead."

He smirked as he drawled, "Got better dollface."

Harley pranced up to Azrael as she cooed in her sing song voice, "I've missed you really bad. Nobody will play with me."

Azrael looked down at Harley as he said in soft gentle voice, "Well pretty soon you will have a lot of playmates."

Harley clapped her hands and jumped up and as she squealed, "YAAAAY."

Speedy just watched the interaction and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She felt Flagg come up beside her. She asked, "What's up with that."

He replied, "Nobody can understand it but he's so gentle with her. He told me once that even though he knows everything she's done he still thinks she can be saved if the right person pays attention to her, the right kind of attention."

She just shook her head. She knew he was a good honorable man but she had no idea he would try to save a psychotic deranged murderer. She was snapped out of her musings when Lyla walked in and said, "Load up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azrael led them all onboard a C130 cargo plane and as everyone sat down and strapped in he proceeded to the cockpit and took the vacated pilot's chair and said to the copilot, "Let's get this dog and pony show on the road yea?"

The copilot nodded and said as they taxied down the runway and took to the skies, "Yes sir."

 **Sorry it took so long to update. The Suicide Squad I'm using is from the movie**


End file.
